The Briscoe Brothers
The Briscoe Brothers é uma tag team de wrestling profissional formada pelos irmãos Jay Briscoe e Mark Briscoe. Trabalham atualmente para a Ring of Honor e Full Impact Pro e participam eventualmente também da promoção japonesa Pro Wrestling Noah. Carreira *'Combat Zone Wrestling' (2001-2003) Jay e Mark fizeram sua estréia na CZW em 20 de janeiro de 2001 no evento Delaware Invasion. Na CZW conquistaram o "CZW World Tag Team Championship" em 14 de julho do mesmo ano no evento Hate Club: Dead?, porém seu único reinado foi de apenas 14 dias. A última aparição na empresa ocorreu em 12 de abril de 2003. *'Jersey All-Pro Wrestling' (2001-2005) The Brothers estrearam na JAPW em 24 de março de 2001 no evento March Madness Night 2 realizado na ECW Arena, onde foram derrotados. Lutaram na empresa comum certa regularidade até 2005, quando passaram a fazer aprições paenas em alguns eventos especiais, sendo o último em 2008. *'Ring of Honor' (2001-2013) ;1ª fase (2001-2003) Empresa pela qual passaram a maior parte de sua carreira, os irmão Briscoe estão entre os pioneiros da ROH, Jay fez parte do primeiro show da empresa The Era of Honor Begins, onde foi derrotado por Amazing Red. Juntos Briscoe Brothers já foram por seis vezes campeões do ROH World Tag Team Championship, sendo os maiores vencedores em número de vezes. Sendo que seu maior reinado foi de 175 dias tendo início em 1 de novembro de 2003 e o término em 14 de abril de 2004 quando foram derrotados no evento Reborn: Stage Two por CM Punk e Colt Cabana. Nesta primeira passagem ficaram até 2003, quando saíram da empresa. ;Retorno para a ROH (2006 - 2013) Fizeram sua volta a ROH no Fourth Anniversary Show em 2006. Em junho de 2013 a dupla deixou a empresa. *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' *'Sabbatical from wrestling' *'Pro Wrestling Unplugged' *'Full Impact Pro' *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' *World Wrestling Entertainment :Em 24 de novembro 2009 participaram de uma dark match antes das gravações da SmackDown e ECW. No wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves' **''Briscoe Bomb'' (Cut-Throat Driver (Mark) / Diving leg drop (Jay) combinação) **Shooting star press (Mark) / Diving leg drop (Jay) combinação **''Spike Jay-Driller'' (Springboard spike double underhook piledriver) **Springboard doomsday device, as vezes Mark faz um giro 180° no ar. **''Briscoe Bottom'' (Double sitout side slam) - early 2000s *'Double-team signature moves' **Double forehand chops usando as duas mãos rm um oponente no canto. **High elevation double hip toss **High elevation double military press drop **Pendulum backbreaker (Jay) / Diving knee drop (Mark) combinação **''Redneck Boogie'' (Crucifix powerbomb (Mark) / Neckbreaker (Jay) combinação) **Sidewalk slam (Mark) / Diving leg drop (Jay) combinação **Simultaneous running low-angle big boot / running low-angle dropkick combinação com o adversário sentado no canto. **Spinebuster (Jay) / Springboard spinning wheel kick (Mark) combinação **Three-point stance seguido de um double shoulder block **Uppercut (Mark) seguido de um leg lariat (Jay) seguido por um jawbreaker (Mark) seguido por um jumping big boot (Mark) e finalizado com um reverse STO (Jay) *'Jay's finishing moves' **''Crucible'' (Sitout suplex slam) **''Jay-Driller'' (Double underhook piledriver) **Military press dropped into a Death Valley driver **Diving senton - anos 2000 *'Jay's signature moves' **Arched big boot **Cannonball senton **Diving leg drop **Elevated cutter **Frog splash **Hurricanrana **Muscle buster **Reverse STO, as vezes contra o tensor. **Three-quarter nelson suplex *'Mark's finishing moves' **''Cut-Throat Driver'' / Mark-Out (Cut-throat inverted Death Valley driver) **Shooting star press *'Mark's signature moves' **Fisherman buster **Moonsault **Múltiplos throat thrusts seguido de um leg lariat na parte de trás da cabeça do adversário. **Saito suplex **Shooting star plancha **Slingshot double foot stomp **Springboard cutter **Superkick **Ura-nage *'Manager' **Jim Cornette *'Temas de entrada' **'"Gimme Back My Bullets"' por Lynyrd Skynyrd **"The Cross" por Nas Campeonatos e prêmios *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Wildside' **NWA Wildside Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Toru Yano :*IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Unplugged' **PWU Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Real Championship Wrestling' **RCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (11 vezes) :*ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Bully Ray *'Squared Circle Wrestling' :*2CW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'USA Pro Wrestling / USA Xtreme Wrestling' **USA Pro/UXW Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Tag Team of the Year (2007) Ligações externas *Briscoe Brothers no OWW *Perfil no Cagematch Categoria:Stables e Tag Teams na ROH